Good, kind, and Faithful
by windofmysoul
Summary: Just a few short stories, Leo centric also a continuation of my fruits of the spirit series. Takes place after Never say Xever and New girl in town. Italics are thoughts or memories Disclaimer: The turtles are not mine they are creations of Keven Eastman, Peter Laird and Nickelodeon; I just enjoy playing with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few short stories, Leo centric also a continuation of my fruits of the spirit series.**

**Takes place after Never say Xever and New girl in town. **

_**Italics are thoughts or memories**_

**Disclaimer: The turtles are not mine they are creations of Keven Eastman, Peter Laird and Nickelodeon; I just enjoy playing with them. **

**Chapter 1: Good**

"_Lamonardo"_

"_Splinter junior"_

"_Goody three toes" _

The words kept bouncing around in Leo's head as he trained. Sweat was spiraling down the blue clad leaders brow as he leapt into another intense and difficult kata.

"I'm not lame!" The leader thought to himself "I'm just trying to get everyone out alive!"

"_Your plans are lame!" _Raph's voice echoed in the young turtles mind, praying on his insecurities and weakening his walls. "My plans aren't lame!" He reasoned to himself. "They're practical they keep us alive! They get us home safe"

"_Your just week, to afraid to play messy" _Raph had said those words to him only days ago when he had let Fong, leader of the purple dragons, walk away. He had shown mercy, shown weakness. "_These guys only understand one language"_ raph had said "_fists_". Leo shook his head to clear the thoughts. Yes he had shown mercy, and for a time he thought it was a decision he thought he regretted. So even though Splinter had said there were some lines the Purple dragons could cross they didn't Leo had said goodbye to 'mr. Nice turtle' much to Raph's shri grin cause he 'never liked mr. Nice turtle'. They had kidnapped Bradford as insurance that xever wouldn't hurt Mr. Murakami, who they had captured. Though when it came down to it, the man had no honor, no mercy, and no humanity. He could care less if the turtles threw Bradford off the side of a building; which of course they would never do. The fight had been fast and furious and when disarmed and outnumbered Fong, who Leo had spared showed his true colors and threw the unarmed Leader his sword; allowing Leo to cut into the water tank and wash away the foot, Xever, bradford, and had given Mikey an opportunity to save Murakami. The mission had proven that showing mercy was not a weakness, but a strength as Sensie had said. It was because Leo had shown mercy to Fong before that the gang leader had helped the turtles out in their time of need. Leo let out a heavy sigh, as he thought about the incident that had been a momentous teacher in the importance of mercey. He had learned that he was not willing to cross the lines his enemies would do without a thought, though this did not make him weak. He had learned that showing mercey showed humanity, it was a quality of strength not of weakness. But just because Leo had learned this lesson did not mean that he sometimes questioned his own strength as insurities plagued his thoughts and dreams. He tried constantly to be good, to be honest, pure and just. He believed these were qualities essential in all leaders, and for his brothers he wanted to be the best he could be. Though it was these qualities that often got him teased. Raph would pick at his dedication. Call him 'splitter junior' and 'teacher's pet' tell him that he was being a 'kiss up'. Leo didn't know how to make his brother see his dedication and constant practice to his ninjituse wasn't to earn their father's praise. It was to better himself so he could be the best he could be. When on the field, his brother's lives fell into his hands, he was responsible for them. Success or failure it all fell on him. It was weight often to heavy to bear, and he often wondered when he would collapse from carrying the world on his shoulders. He had never envied atlis, and now Leo found himself in his shoes. His constant training was not to earn praise but to prevent mistakes, he needed to be as strong as possible to protect his brothers. But it wasn't just this his brothers' didn't understand. They called his cautious planning lame, rolled their eyes when he told them to be alert and quiet on stealth missions. They didn't understand the pressure he was under. It was this pressure that led to him resigning his title and giving Raph the mantle of leadership. "_You know what Raph, if you think you could do better why don't you lead" _Leo closed his eyes remembering the words he had spoken to the red clad turtle on the roof those weeks ago. After their fight Leo had stormed away it was latter that fateful day that Leo had met Karia. The mysterious and hypnotising foot ninja had affected Leo in a way he never thought possible. He saw the good in her, even though his brothers could not. Though she ironically thought she saw rebellion in him. She had called him 'goody three toes' asked him if he was tired of being good being obedient, if he wanted to do something for himself. Asking him to steal that sword with him, was in a way an invitation to cut loose, to be selfish. Although Leo was tired of the pressure and wanted something for himself wanted to claim part of his own identity for himself as the role and responsibility of leader was thrust upon him. But despite his fatigue and his own wants Leo knew that what Karia asked of him was something he could never do. Why? Because he was good.

That is why Leo was training, hours after his brothers had gone to bed. Plagued by his own insecurities and weaknesses. Leo let out a breath as he fell to his knees completely exhausted.

So he had shown mercy: it had resulted in a change of heart from Fong.

Show he had shown self resistance with Karia: he had remained true to his own morals. He fought crime not committed it.

So his brother's thought his cautions tactics were lame: well who cares what they thought. It was his caution that had kept them alive. If they teased him for it then it would just have to be the price he paid for his brothers' safety, his brothers lives.

Why?

Because Leo was good.

The good brother

The good son

The good leader

And there was nothing wrong with that.

**Please Review**

"**But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, longsuffering, kindness, ****goodness,** **faithfulness, gentleness, self-control. Against such there is no law." , **

**-Galatians 5:22-23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Faithful and Kind**

"Raph" Leo yelled as his hot headed brother stormed away. He and his tempramental brother had gotten into another fight. A big one. He didn't want his brother going out alone to 'bust heads with Casey', not with Shredder and his goons around. But the hot head had only been angered at Leo's concern. Calling the leader a worry wort and control freak, refusing to listen to Leo's calm reasoning. Leo always tried everything in his power to remain calm, to keep his temper at bay and ahold of his emotions. The tongue is an untamable beast and it is often best to say less opposed to more. It was a hard feat, often tested by his immediate younger brother but Leo had always strived to have self control viewing it as strength and virtue. But the blue clad turtle had soon lost his faltering composure and resorted to yelling at his brother in an attempt to keep the red clad turtle and home, keep him safe. But even arguing with the hot head had turned up fruitless as Raph threw a well aimed punch at the order turtle in a fit of violence and stormed out of the lair, Leo on his tail.

"Raph wait up" Leo chased after the red clad turtle. "Go away Leo" Raph spat, turning to push the blue clad turtle into the sewer wall. "You ain't the boss of me Leo" he yelled.

Leo let out a slow sigh, pulling up his best calm and resolute mask. "I'm your brother Raph and your leader. I only want what's best for you"

"And who says you know what that is!" Raph spat his face near Leo's his green eyes pressed low in a scowl. "Your so smug you know that. You think you know everything. Well news flash Fearless" he spat voice filled with distain "you ain't no older than me. So just back off." Shoving the blue clad turtle to the ground, Raph darted down the dark tunnel and toward and manhole to disappear topside. Leo let out a measured breath, fighting to keep his tears at bay. His brother may be hot head. He may act like he hates Leo, and his leadership. But deep down he had no doubt that the red clad turtles loves him just like he loves his other brothers and despite his occasional temper would do anything to keep them safe. Mikey had often defended this point in Raph's defence. The kind turtle had always had a heart big enough to hold the world and he had never had difficulty seeing the true nature and goodness in others, even in their shortcomings.

Leo's heart smiled as he thought of Mikey's natural had often heard that true kindness is seeing the best in others when the cannot see it in themselves, and Mikey has a way of demonstrating this to a t. Leo closed his eyes, yes Mikey was right. Raph may be a hot head at times but he would lay his life on his line for his brothers. Leo closed his eyes, he would do the same. He may get angry at Raph; when the hot head goes against his orders, when he doesn't listen, when he pushes Leo away: like he is right now. But there is nothing the hot head could do to make Leo not care not love his little brother. No matter how much he pushes away how much his temper takes control. Leo will always be there.

With this resolution the young leader stands and as silent as a shadow and follows his brother. Staying back to give his brother space to cool off, but close enough to interseed if there is any trouble. Glad to be there because he knows that when emotional his brother isn't very observative of his surroundings. Leo shadows his brothers, watching over and protecting him from the shadows just as he always has done and always will do. He will always be there, always forgive and always loves his brother. To his family Leonardo will always be faithful.

**Please Review**

"**But the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, long-suffering, ****kindness****, goodness, ****faithfulness,** **gentleness,****self-control****. Against such there is no law." , **

**-Galatians 5:22-23**


End file.
